


Mystic Affairs: The Strange Hippie & His Guardian Angel

by ChickenLover_88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grudges, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Other, Smut, Trauma, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLover_88/pseuds/ChickenLover_88
Summary: Two people from two totally different worlds ended up becoming the most talked about couple on campus. The infamous Strange Hippie & the Guardian Angel, huh? The name had a nice ring to it. Unfortunately, life just didn't always agree. Follow the journey of two young people who struggle through the many pros & cons of adulthood, deal with a strained relationship, mysterious past lives, disappointed parents, &....a baby?Edit: This will be a collection of one-shots and drabbles!





	1. Character Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> ◆◇WARNING: THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF ABUSE, RAPE, DRUG ABUSE, & TRAUMA!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! ◇◆
> 
> This fic collection will be mostly focused on Lay, Suho, & their baby (Sehun) the other characters may or may not be mentioned every once in a while. Lay is the top, Suho is the bottom. 
> 
> [Please excuse any spelling errors xd They'll be fixed]

 

Yixing Zhang:

The 18 year old is an exchange student from Mainland China who attends Kyung Hee Cyber University . He's majoring in Musical Theater, Music Theory, Composition, & Performance. Fellow peers all know him as "The Strange Hippie" because of his lack of response, dazed expression, & eerily quiet demeanor. Many rumors has spreaded around the campus, saying that he's either deaf & mute, high & shy, or just plain stupid but he doesn't pay it any mind. It's not like he can understand what they're saying anyway. He only knew a few Korean phrases, (non of which were appropriate) and how to say 'hello' & 'why'. The average person his age would go crazy if they were always alone, but he doesn't mind. He's used to being alone.

 

Junmyeon Kim:

He also attends Kyung Hee Cyber University and is majoring in Music Industry, Culinary Arts, & Musical Theater. The 18 year old is well known throughout the entire school not only as the Guardian Angel who's always looking out for others, but also as Kris' boyfriend. There's so much to love about this guy, I mean he's rich, his mom is a professor at one of the most prestigious universities within the entire country, & his father is the founder of Kim Enterprises. Despite his social status, he's a HUGE sweetheart & he never discriminate against anyone, no matter who they are. He can speak Mandarin, English, Japanese, & Chinese.

 

Other Characters:

Kris Wu (plays an important role a little bit further into the story)

Minseok Kim

Luhan Xi

Baekhyun Byun

Zitao Huang

 

Baby Sehun [we'll leave it to our own imagination]


	2. Remember When...

 

 

**_Changsha City, Hunan, China_**

 

Junmyeon was idly leaning over the cool metal railing of the patio, eyes focused on nothing in particular. Unable to do anything productive since he gave birth almost 2 months ago, he finds himself standing in the same spot every single day. His mind casting back to the day that Kris and Yixing met for the first time, or so he _thought._

 

He cringed at the sudden memory.

* * *

_Kyung Hee University_ | _Seoul, South Korea_

 

_It's been a few weeks since Yixing transferred schools, and things had been fairly okay (despite the fact that he couldn't understand a single word anyone said). He's supposed to be meeting with his guide, Junmyeon for Korean lessons today and he's excited to show him how much studying he's been doing._

_Being around the shorter male seemed to make him feel at ease, and he hates to admit that he's developed a soft spot for the guy in such a short period of time. He was sitting in the library, listening to a song that he composed while writing down the last bit of the lyrics when he was suddenly interrupted by a gentle tap on his shoulder._

_Jolting in his seat, he looked up to see a set of warm brown eyes crinkling at the sides, and a familiar set of dark brown eyes sparkling with amusement. Yixing's brows furrowed in confusion._

_The hell was Yifan doing here?!_

_He quickly erased the evident frown and replaced it with his signature dimpled smile. The frown, however, didn't go unnoticed by the taller male towering behind Junmyeon. His long arms wounded possessively around Junmyeon's waist._

_"Good morning,Yixing! This is my boyfriend, Kris. Kris, this is my friend,Yixing."_ Said the smaller male, his voice laced with unsuppressed adoration.

_Yifan, or "Kris" (whatever) stuck his huge hand out towards Yixing, dark eyes shining with mirth and an unspoken challenge towards the dimpled male._

_"The name's Kris, Suho's hot boyfriend. Top fashion designer in the making."_ He spoke boastfully, squaring his shoulders.

_A pretty pink hue painted Junmyeon's cheeks immediately as he playfully smacked Kris' chest, mumbling a faint 'stop it'._

_Yixing mentally rolled his eyes as he reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a firm shake._

_Arrogant asshole._

_"Yixing, Junmyeon's friend. Songwriter. Nice to meet you, Kris." He murmured, locking gazes with the taller. His eyes screamed "challenge accepted."_

_Junmyeon smiled, totally oblivious to the thick tension between the two and sat down on the chair across from Yixing's._

_"All right, so today we're going to review the notes that I gave you last week and continue from there. Do you have your notes,Yixing?"_

_"Uh.. yeah."_

_Yixing sat down and pulled out his notebook, pen, and highlighter. All thoughts containing a his family's enemy disappearing completely._

_Kris, however kept his dark gaze focused on the dimpled male. Hands balled into fists as his father's words echoed in the back of his mind._

_"So, I was just informed that Yun Wei's son has been transferred to your school. That little fucking bastard! He's probably there to avenge his father's death and will try to strike a deal with The Kims! Don't let him get near the boy and if he does anything suspicious, **kill him**. Don't allow him to stop us from building our empire. This is your chance to prove your worthiness to your mother and I. _ _**Do not fuck this up**." _

_He won't._

_He made a promise to eliminate all of his father's enemies one by one._

_A promise that he would give his life to keep._

_He would do anything to finally earn the love and affection that he yearned for from his parents._

_Maybe.._

_Just maybe..._

_They will finally acknowledge him as their **son**._

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

_"Kris? Babe, I thought you had a class to attend?"_

_Kris looked up to see his boyfriend staring at him with a half confused, half concerned facial expression._

_"Uh, y-yeah..."_

_His gaze flickered over to Yixing. The dimpled male was simply staring at him with a blank expression on his face, gaze unreadable._

_"You should get going, then. I don't want you getting into anymore trouble. I'll text you when we're finished." Junmyeon said as he made his way over to Kris._

_Yixing couldn't help but cringe at the ungodly sight of his precious Junmyeon kissing his enemy. An unfamiliar emotion stirred in the pits of his stomach as he stared daggers at those huge hands that clawed at Junmyeon's ass._

_Leaning back in his chair, Yixing cleared his throat, tapping his pen on the table impatiently c_ _ausing Junmyeon to immediately push Kris back. The smaller male's face turned beet red as his skin burned from shame._

_"Alright babe, I'll see you later..." Kris growled through gritted teeth, dark eyes glaring icily at the fuming dimpled male._

_"...I'll be seeing you around, Yixing." He spat, squaring his shoulders as he arrogantly strutted towards the exit._

_"Yeah, see you..."_ _**Yifan**._

_Yixing mumbled, glaring at the taller male's disappearing back._

 

 

 

_Let the war begin..._

 


	3. I'm Okay Now.

_ _

**** **WARNING! THERE ARE MENTIONS OF RAPE AND ABUSE AND STRONG LANGUAGE! SKIP TO THE END OR TO NEXT CHAPTER IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE! ******

* * *

**_Changsha  City, Hunan,China _ | Zhang Manor **

 

_Blood pounded in Yixing's ears as he crouched in the nearest corner of his parents' massive bedroom, tiny hands clutching his stuffed sheep close to his heaving chest. He starred in horror as one of the four burly Dragon Clan members continued to slap his mother repeatedly, demanding answers to questions he wasn't old enough to understand._

_"Where is he keeping the contract?!" One of the men demanded, clutching the battered woman by the hair. He wrapped her silky black ponytail around his huge fingers, giving it a harsh tug._

_She clenched her teeth, refusing to make a sound. This only maddened the Dragon clan member more, as he landed a dizzying slap onto her left cheek._

_"Things will end badly for you if you don't speak up, Xiayo! Don't make this harder for yourself!" Said the leader of the group. He and Xiayo knew each other since middle school._

_He didn't want to hurt her or her son, but he had a family of his own to protect at all costs._

_"Arrrgghh! We don't have fucking time for this bullshit, " The first man growled. "Chin Lei will probably arrive any minute now!"_

_"He's right. Just kill the bitch and grab the boy. We'll raid this place afterwards." Said the third man._

_Yixing's tiny heart painfully skipped a beat, each syllable sinking into the depths of his subconscious. He felt so afraid and helpless. Baba wasn't here to chase the huge, scary men away like last time._

_Where was he?_

_Two of the huge men grabbed an arm and (literally) dragged the young woman to the king sized bed, carelessly tossing her onto the huge mattress._

_The leader handed both men a piece of a rope made out of a rough material, ordering them to tie her hands to the top of the headboard._

_They expected her to resist, and fight back, but instead she laid perfectly still; her hard, cold gaze filled with a murderous hatred and brimming with tears._

_"Well, this is a lot easier than I thought. You're smart enough to know not to bother fighting back. I guess boss was wrong, you're not so stupid afterall." One of the men sneered._

_"Xiayo, I'm gonna give you one more chance...please tell us where Yun Wei keeps his parents' contract. If you tell us, I'll order them to untie you, and we'll leave immediately." Said the leader, his eyes silently pleading Xiayo to speak up._

_"Fuck that! If she's not gonna talk, we'll make her talk. There's no need in beggin' the bitch." The first guy spat, harshly grabbing her chin and forcefully shaking her head side to side._

_The leader sighed. "Go ahead, but don't kill her. Boss' orders." He gave her one last sorrowful look and exited the bedroom, leaving those three monsters alone with her to do as they pleased._

_They wasted no time in stripping her bare of her tattered clothing. Their nasty lips trailing wet kisses all over her body causing her to shudder in disgust._

_She felt like dying right then and there. Her baby boy has to watch her body get ruined by nasty wanna be gangsters, all because of greed. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip harshly, she wouldn't dare grant them the satisfaction of making her moan._

_She clenched her eyes and silently prayed for her son's safety._

_"Look at you, you little bitch. I can't wait to ram my cock inside your hot pussy. Just look at it, guys. So pink and tight." The first guy moaned, grabbing her ankles and spreading her legs._

_"You like my cock, slut? It's nice and hard, just for you." Said the third guy, hands stroking his (awfully tiny) cock rapidly._

_Xiayo couldn't help but snicker at the guy. He couldn't possibly be serious, right? "With that scrawny little bean sprout? Your dick is so fucking tiny, I bet you always piss yourself when you try to use the bathroom. What a fucking joke!"_

_That earned her a brutal punch to the face, a loud cracking sound resonated around the entire room. He grabbed her throat and slammed her back onto the mattress. "That's it you slut! I'm gonna show you what this bean sprout can do!"_

_She began to sputter and cough as the blood gushed from her crooked nose, flowing into her mouth as she struggled to breathe. All oxygen was knocked out of her lungs once the guy straddled her chest, shoving his cock into her gaping mouth._

_"Mm!" Her eyes stretched to the size of dinner plates as she thrashed wildly, kicking one of the other two guys in the process as she tried to knock the bastard off of her chest._

_"You mother fucker! Hold her down!" The first guy yelled as he climbed onto the bed, fingernails digging into her thighs as he held her lower body down. She bucked her hips as hard as she could, trying to loosen his grip, but it was no use._

_"Stay...fucking...still!" The second guy ordered, delivering a hard blow to the side of her temple._

_A loud blood curdling scream echoed across the room as her body went limp._

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

Seoul, South Korea | The Kim's Mansion

 

" _Mama!"_

_"No, stop!"_

_"Mama, wake up!"_

_"Mama!"_

_"Wake up, please!"_

"Yixing! Yixing, wake up! Honey, please wake up!"

The pregnant male was on the brink of having a panic attack, his husband suddenly screaming and yelling in Chinese startling him awake.

Straddling his husband's lap, Junmyeon grabbed Yixing's shoulders and shook him as hard as he could. He could feel his husband's heart rapidly beating against his swollen belly.

Startled by the sudden gesture, the dimpled male yelped as he flailed his arms around desperately. The smaller male pressed his hands against his husband's sweat slicked chest.

"Yixing, please! Wake up! My parents are asleep right below us!" He cried, reaching up to lightly smack Yixing's cheeks.

The dimpled male jolted awake, eyes wildly searching the room as if he was looking for something or _someone_.

His body sagged from exhausting relief once he realized that he was being held by his pregnant husband.

Junmyeon's shoulders sagged as he breathed out a sigh of relief, going to slowly climb off of Yixing's lap. But before he could settle back onto the mattress, Yixing grabbed his hand tight, wide eyes filled with fear and anxiety.

"Don't leave me." He whispered brokenly, voice cracking. "Stay here...please, baby."

The pregnant male sighed.

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just gonna lay back down. My back hurts so bad." He whispered, nose scrunching in pain.

The slightest movements caused him a great deal of pain and discomfort. He was full term, and due to give birth any day now and it seemed as if their baby boy knew that he would have to leave his little bubble soon.

Yixing let go of his hand, and leaned over to help him lay onto his side. Once the pregnant male was settled, he scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around the pregnant's waist.

His hands slowly caressed the swollen flesh as he nuzzled his lover's neck. Junmyeon relaxed in his embrace and linked their fingers together over the bottom of his belly, earning several lazy kicks from their baby boy.

"What were you dreaming about, honey?" The smaller asked.

"My mom." The dimpled male replied.

The pregnant male frowned. He knew that talking about Yixing's mom was a touchy subject, so he opted to take a safer approach by asking:

"Are you okay?"

Yixing placed several tiny kisses behind Junmyeon's ear as he hummed absentmindedly. His delicate fingers stroking the protruding belly.

 

 

"I'm okay, now."

 


	4. Is That So?

**_ Kyung Hee University | Seoul, South Korea _ **

_Yifan had been on edge ever since he found out that he would be attending the same university as his family's enemy, Yixing. He didn't know exactly what his motive was, but he was a hundred percent sure that it had something to do with The Kims. And to make matters even worse, his target was assigned as his guide for the entire semester. Fucking wonderful._

_Other than this unforeseeable game changer, The Dragon Clan's plans were going along pretty well. Yifan managed to capture Junmyeon's heart rather quickly and the only thing that he had left to do was to get him to convince Jun Sil (Junmyeon's dad) to meet up with his father. If only he could find the right time to bring it up..._

* * *

 

_Muddled thoughts clouded his mind as he walked absentmindedly towards the library. They were supposed to leave campus during lunch period today, and he had already booked a table at Junmyeon's favorite restaurant 2 days prior._

_His wallet was already screaming in agony from the amount of money he's spent trying to butter up the Korean male just for a business deal, and in the end it will sure as hell be worth it._

_He was mentally preparing himself for the speech that (he believed) would seal the deal between the two, and send him home victorious when suddenly, his body collided with another._

_"Yah! Are you blind, you- Kris? The hell, dude?!" Kris looked down to see Kim Minseok's large eyes locked on him with a piercing glare._

_"Oh, hey Baozi. Have you seen my boyfriend?" He asked, gently patting the dumpling male's rounded cheeks. Minseok swatted his large hands away from his face, and smacked the side of his head._

_"Yah! Kris Wu, I swear to God I'll- keep your nasty claws away from my handsome face!" He shrieked, taking a few large steps backwards, hoping the taller will keep his distance._

_He really didn't like the guy._

_Barking out a laugh, Kris crossed his arms with an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips._

_"Handsome? You look like a fucking hamster, Kim!" He guffawed, doubling over with his hands on his knees._

_"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, you angry bird looking mother fucker." He spat, pushing past the taller male heading towards the cafeteria._

_"Hold up, Kim!" He yelled. "Where's Suho?!"_

_"None of your business!" The dumpling male replied, speed walking to the cafeteria. He was starving._

_"Yah!" Kris caught up to the smaller male and grabbed his elbow. "Just tell me where he is. He's my boyfriend, not yours."_

_"And he's MY best friend. Go find em' yourself." Minseok spat, yanking his arm free._

_"I honestly don't understand what Luhan sees in you, you're such a bitch." The taller male mumbled under his breath._

_"And I honestly don't understand what Junmyeon sees in YOU! You're nothing but a low down, stuck up, lying, cheating, unibrow-having, asshole with no fucking respect for his hyungs! Fuck you, Kris Wu!" The dumpling male growled, his fisted hands shaking wildly by his sides, large eyes filled with unmasked hatred._

_Scoffing, Kris spun around on his heels and headed towards the library. He knew not to provoke the dumpling male any further._

* * *

_"The sounds of some consonants change depending on whether they appear at the beginning, in the middle, or at the end of a syllable." Junmyeon explained as he helped Yixing write out the Korean alphabet._

_Yixing hummed as he worked diligently on perfecting the way he drew each symbol, making sure that he combined each letter correctly when forming simple words._

_A large grin stretched across Junmyeon's lips as he found himself staring at the dimpled male. A huge sense of pride swelling in his chest every time Yixing spelled a word correctly._

_"You sure do catch on pretty fast." The Korean male cooed._

_"I do?" Asked the dimpled male, brows furrowing in concentration as he delicately drew out the next symbol._

_"Yes, you really do. I'm impressed." The smaller male whispered in awe._

_Yixing looked up, his hazel eyes forming into crescents. "Thank you, Junnie. I really appreciate your help." He whispered, flashing his dimpled smile. Junmyeon's face was set ablaze from the cute endearment, and killer smile._

_Damn, that dimple will surely be the death of him._

_Neither of the two noticed that they were being watched until someone obnoxiously cleared their throat, ruining the warm atmosphere surrounding the duo._

_Junmyeon broke eye contact first, glazed eyes snapping up to meet the bristling stare of his boyfriend._

_"It seems like I was interrupting something that shouldn't have been happening from the beginning."  The taller male murmured, pushing himself away from the bookshelf and sauntering over to his boyfriend._

_Yixing rolled his eyes as he slowly started to pack away his things, not bothering to entertain his ex best friend. Junmyeon sputtered, eyes widening in panic as he struggled to clear up the misunderstanding._

_"W-what? You wasn't in-interrupting anything, babe. We-we were... we were j-just-"_

_"-Making goo-goo eyes at each other like lovelorn fools. I saw you both with my own eyes. No need to lie, Suho." Kris spat, eyes narrowing at the Korean male._

_"N-no! I was just teaching him basic Korean! You can see it for yourself, babe. Yixing, p-please show him your notes." Junmyeon begged, eyes brimming with unshed tears as he was on the brink of having a panic attack._

_The dimpled male said nothing as he finished packing away his materials. He could feel the fear and anxiety rolling off of the Korean male in waves and it was slowly pissing him off._

_Junmyeon didn't deserve any of Kris' bullshit._

_He picked up his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder, his gaze hardening as he stared at the giant._

_"You shouldn't have to explain anything, Junnie. You did nothing wrong." He spoke gently, briefly casting a warm glance at the shaking male beside him._

_His lips quirked up slightly at the sight of the smaller male visibly relaxing._

_"Junnie?! What the fuck is a Junnie?! Nobody else is allowed to give you a pet name, not even your parents. You're MINE. Get your shit and go wait for me in the car, we have a lunch date in half an hour." Kris seethed, inching closer to the dimpled male._

_Junmyeon gave Yixing one last sorrowful look as he grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the library, wiping his tear-stained cheeks with the sleeve of his blazer._

_Before Yixing could react, his collar was grabbed and he found himself being harshly yanked forward, coming face to face with a red faced asshole._

_"Who the fuck do you think you are you fatherless bastard?!" The giant yelled, tightening his hold as he violently shook the dimpled male._

_"You sure have some nerve, telling MY boyfriend what he should and shouldn't do. I have been nice enough to allow him to teach you some Korean all this time, so don't fucking take my kindness for weakness!"_

_Yixing simply stared at the taller male, face void of any emotion as he (quite forcefully) gripped onto the giant hand fisting his shirt, yanking it off. He then shoved the (slightly shocked) male back and immediately began to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt and tie._

_"Is that so?" He murmured, the corner of his lips quirking up slightly as he continued to straighten up his tie._

_"Yes!" The taller male hissed, quickly recovering from his momentary shock._

_"And I won't fucking say it anymore. This is your ONLY warning. Flirt with my target again, you'll end up laying beside your worthless fath-"_

_"-Target?" The dimpled male questioned, a dangerous glint flashing in his eyes. He chose to ignore the increased stinging in his chest at the mentioning of his late father._

_"Know your place, sheep." Kris spat as he made his way to the library's exit. Suppressing the shudder than ran through his body from the sudden change in the atmosphere._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _He could feel the heat from Yixing's piercing stare on his retreating back as the large doors slammed shut_.

 


	5. Through Thick & Thin.

**_ Yeouido Park Centre, Seoul- Junmyeon's Apartment _ **

Kris had fought him again, and Junmyeon was getting tired of it. He sat on the end of his bed fighting back tears as he gently dabbed at the blood beading around the corner of his lips. He was shaking from the agonizing pain crashing into his body in waves as the fight from moments ago remained fresh in his mind.

He could still see Kris' blazing eyes, and feel the sting from the giant's hand smacking him on his right cheek. The resounding slapping sound caused his ears to ring continuously, even with the deafening silence surrounding him.

This same incident has been continuously happening several times a month, and he doesn't know why it began happening in the first place. He's been on an emotional rollercoaster for almost a year now, and it's gotten so bad that it makes him physically sick some days.

Even his closest friends doesn't seem to notice the pain behind his dazzling smile. No one seems to notice how his body automatically tenses up whenever he hear his boyfriend's name.

No one cares about the sudden absences that lasts for almost a full week, every 2 weeks within a month.

 

 

No one notices...

 

 

 

 

Except Yixing.

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

The dimpled male doesn't really recall when he first started to notice the tiniest details about Junmyeon, it just started happening. The main priority on his list is to find out why Kim Junmyeon isn't his bright, bubbly self who was once enthusiastic, and genuinely happy about being around his friends.

For the first several weeks, Yixing didn't say anything (like always), he just sat back and observed the Korean male. He's usually not that type of person who meddles in other people's business, nor does he ever get involved with their affairs.

But with this guy, (who he's grown to _love _ and care for secretly) he made an exception.

It was during one of their study sessions that he decided to speak up. The glazed over look on the shorter male was starting to worry him (and give him the creeps).

"Junmyeon."

No response.

"Kim Junmyeon."

Nothing.

"Junnie?"

Nope.

"Suho!"

The said male flinched violently at the mentioning of his nickname.

His eyes darted around wildly as he dug his nails into the armrests of the wooden chair he was seated in.

His chest heaved rapidly, broken sobs spilling from his cracked lips.

The image of Kris' icy gaze burned the back of his eyelids.

He was having a panic attack.

The dimpled male sprung in to action immediately, having experience with helping his mother whenever she suddenly had an episode.

He slowly kneeled beside the smaller male and started to speak to him calmly and quietly.

"Junnie, Junnie, look at me."

_This pain. What is this pain?_

"Look at me, Junnie."

_My chest is hurting so bad._

"It's okay, it's okay."

_Fear. Paralyzing fear._

"I'm here. Yixing's here."

_Darkness._

"You're safe. It's safe."

_Am I dying?_

_"_ Don't be afraid."

_Someone save me._

"I'm here."

_Please._

"I need you to breathe with me."

"Junnie, breathe..."

Nodding weakly, Junmyeon shakily sucked in a deep breath.

The dimpled male cooed, delicate fingers gently stroking Junmyeon's knuckles.

"That's it, baby."

_I won't ever forget._

"Deep breath."

_I can't forget._

"In... and out."

_Everytime I was down._

"Follow me."

_He was there._

"In... and out."

_I didn't ask for help._

"Good, Junnie."

_I never had to ask._

"In... and out."

_He was already willing._

"You're doing great, Junnie."

_And waiting._

"In... and out."

_There's no need to deny._

"Focus on your breathing."

_The way he smiles at me._

"In... and out."

_The tender words._

"A few more."

_His gentle caresses._

"In... and out."

_He's the glue that holds me together._

"Again."

_He's always had my back._

"In... and out."

_Through thick and thin._

"One more."

 _And now I realize._..

"In... and out."

_That I am helplessly..._

"Good job, baby."

_In love with Zhang Yixing._

 

_➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶_

 

Ever since Junmyeon had his panic attack, he was never left alone.

Yixing has been practically _glued_ to his side (even more than before) and he _loved_ it.

He was still slightly taken aback from the endless pampering he received, but it wasn't unwanted.

If anything, it only made his feelings grow stronger each day.

Yixing was his stress reliever, and Junmyeon had _never_ felt this happy in his life.

Kris Wu.

Yifan.

 _Who_?

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

"Are you okay?"

 _A small nod_.

"How are you feeling?"

 _A faint blush_.

"Here, drink some peppermint tea. It's good for stress and anxiety."

 _A shy whisper of thanks_.

"Aiyo, you're so cute."

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

 

He's still a little wary about facing his (now ex) boyfriend.

Having to come collect your things from the apartment you shared with your ex can be a little awkward and exhausting in this case with Kris Wu.

The said male downright _refused_ to accept the fact that Junmyeon doesn't want to be with him anymore.

As a matter of fact, you could still hear him shouting ''Kim Junmyeon! You're mine!'' from the other end of the hallway.

 

 

 

He'll get over it.

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn't have a choice.

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note**
> 
> So... what do you guys think about the events of this chapter? Was it too sudden? Is it lacking in anything? I did mention something about some serious drama coming up. It will be happening fairly soon. Btw: I'm gonna start doing these little author's notes often. I love it when writers communicate with their readers. It's like a bond is formed, and everyone can get to know each other a little more. :3
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me so far! I really appreciate it!


	6. The Never Ending Search and Fight

 

**_Changsha City, Hunan, China_ **

Piercing cries blared from the baby monitor in the kitchen, startling Junmyeon as he washed the dishes; singing along to [Breaking The Habit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2H4l9RpkwM) by his favorite American band, [Linkin Park](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linkin_Park). Picking up a dry dish towel by the sink, he dried off his hands and headed towards the lounge where his 1 month old son was previously napping.

The cries seemed to get louder and louder as he got closer to the little cot set up in the middle of the lounge. He peered over the edge with a fond smile gracing his lips as he watched his son wriggle and scream. His tiny fists were raised high and flailing as he kicked his tiny legs, tangling them up in his blanket.

"What are you fussing about now, little man?" He cooed as he picked up the tiny baby, holding him close to his chest. The baby stopped crying immediately as he sniffed around his Papa's chest looking for his milk. Junmyeon let out a sigh and unbuttoned his shirt.

His nipples were still a little sore from the infant's aggressive suckling around 1 & 1/2 hours ago. But he didn't mind, as long as his baby was healthy and happy.

An odd feeling arose within his chest as he watched his son feed. Never in a million years would he have imagined that he would be married with children at such a young age.

If someone would have told him this several years ago, he would have laughed at them and called them crazy. If someone would have told him that he would bottom and also give birth, he would've laughed until he cried. 

He felt like crying right then.

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

It was dark by the time Junmyeon had finished cleaning around the house. He was bored beyond comprehension and was low key pining for his husband's affection. He was tired of sleeping alone and he mentally cursed Yixing's grandparents for dragging their son and grandson into the Mafia business. 

The sound of gurgling cut through his brooding and he immediately got out of the bed and headed to the nursery across the hallway. 

Peering over the edge of the cot, the corners of his lips quirked tiredly at the sight of the baby wriggling around. 

"What're you doing awake, Sehun?" He chided gently. The infant immediately jerked his head in the direction of his Papa's voice. His gurgles were getting more persistent as he flailed his tiny hands around. 

"What is it, son? Can't sleep?" He asked while picking up the infant, stroking the back of his head.

"Maybe he's hungry" He mumbled while unbuttoning his shirt. The infant turned his face away from the leaking nipple and let out a tiny whimper. Junmyeon's eyes stretched in surprise.

"Okay then." He murmured, dabbing at the droplets of milk with his shirt.

"Do you miss Baba?" The baby let out a little whine. "Me too."

He softly padded over to the master bedroom with the baby held firmly against his chest. A habit he's developed out of paranoia. He doesn't think that he could handle such a tragic incident happening again.

After making a pillow fort in the middle of the bed, he changed the baby's diaper and swaddled him in Yixing's favorite sheep blanket. He slid under the duvet and snuggled close to the infant, stroking his chubby cheek with his index finger.

"Baby boy, this past year was really tough on us, and there were times when I really wanted to give up. But now you're here, and we love you so much. I promise to take care of you and nurture you. We'll do anything to keep you safe, and we won't ever stop searching and fighting." He whispered, tired eyes brimming with tears. 

Unbeknownst to him, Yixing stood at the entrance of the bedroom with a sad smile painting his lips. A sharp pang shooting straight through his heart.

 

 ➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

Junmyeon woke up to an empty bed and an eerie silence in the room. He shot out of the bed and ran hurriedly down the stairs. He came to a halt once he reached the bottom, paranoia and anxiety leaving his body at the sight of his shirtless husband asleep on the couch while cradling baby Sehun.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, he padded over to the couch and gently stroked the baby's head before reaching down to plant a gentle kiss on his husband's naked shoulder.

Grabbing Yixing's phone off the coffee table, he snapped picture after picture and recorded short clips of the adorable sight, immediately sending them to their friend's group chat.

A few moments later, Yixing's phone vibrated. He opened the phone & read the text messages:

 **Baozi:** _"Wow, I love it!"_

 **Lu-Ge:** _"OMG! LOOK AT MY ADORABLE NEPHEW!"_

 **Taozi:** _"Tell Gege to put on a shirt."_

 **Lay:** _"Thanks guys! :) Shut up, Tao."_

 **Taozi:** _"Cute baby, I bet he'll look even cuter with his very own Gucci onesie!"_

 **Baozi:** _"Really, Tao?"_

 **Lay:** _"He already has enough clothes, Tao."_

 **Lu-Ge:** _"My nephew is already perfect. He doesn't need Gucci to make him look good."_

 **Lay:** _"Thanks, Luhan <3"_

 **Taozi:** _"Whatever."_

 **Baozi:** _"When can we come visit you guys?"_

 **Lay:** _"Whenever you have the time :)"_

 **Lu-Ge:** _"I'M ON MY WAY!"_

 _ **Taozi: "** _ _I'm bringing his Gucci onesies!"_

 **Baozi:** _"/eyeroll/ see you guys in a little bit!"_

 

_➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶_

 

 As soon as Junmyeon opened the door, he was immediately pounced on by Luhan and Tao. The two gushing males pestered him about labor and childbirth as an amused, yet slightly annoyed Minseok silently listened.

Yixing quietly slipped upstairs with Sehun held firmly against his chest.

"It's bath time for my baby sheep. Are you ready to get squeaky clean, baby?" He cooed, gently tapping Sehun's nose with his pinky finger. The infant scrunched his nose adorably and let out a yawn, his tiny lips forming an 'O' shape as he flashed his pink gums.

"You're so beautiful, look at you." He whispered as he gently removed the infant's [sheep onesie](http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g4-M00-B1-EB-rBVaEVgPKl-AQzbTAAKccTwWGGI567.jpg/new-2-design-infant-kids-winter-cashmere.jpg). He instantly recoiled once he opened the infant's diaper, gagging at the sudden pungent smell.

"Aiyo! What is this?!" He screeched. "Oh God, what did your Papa feed you?!"

Pinching his nose with one hand, he reached over and snatched the diaper and wipes from the nightstand, letting the infant's legs go in the process. Once he turned around, he gaped in horror at the sight of the baby's little feet covered in poo.

"Sehun, No!" Ripping the pack open, he grabbed a wad of wipes and wiped the baby's feet off, the coldness from the wipes causing the baby to jolt and wail at the unwanted sensation.

"Jesus help me." He bemoaned, lifting the baby's bottom up to clean off the warm, sticky substance.

Once he was finished, he tossed the soiled diaper and wipes in the trash bin beside their bed and picked the naked baby up.

Sehun's cries were deafening, his face turning beet red from screaming so loud. Yixing cupped the infant's bottom, patting the cheeks gently as he hummed to a song in his head, hoping that he'll calm down.

Thankfully, Junmyeon had already set up the baby's tub and filled it with warm water in the bathroom. Yixing placed the baby in the tub and started to bathe him while singing [Monodrama](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbHAtjDaB9U), a song he had written back in college.

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

He had just finished buttoning up Sehun's "[Daddy Is My Hero](https://img1.etsystatic.com/104/0/12781943/il_340x270.1071931847_oph5.jpg)" onesie when their bedroom door was pushed open. Tao marched in with his heavily lined eyes narrowed into slits.

"Gege, hurry up! I wanna see m- OH MY GOD HE'S GORGEOUS!" He screeched. Luhan pushed him aside and rushed to sit on the bed.

"MOVE, bitch! Let me see- AIYO! JUNMYEON, HE'S SO HANDSOME!" The doe-eyed male cooed, reaching out to stroke the infant's chubby cheek.

"Calm down you guys." Minseok mumbled, sitting on the opposite side of Yixing. "He's a handsome little fella, guys. Great job." He winked.

"Hey there, little man! Uncle Tao got some Gucci onesies just for you!" Tao singsonged, waving an arm full of Gucci bags in the air.

"Tao, I told you not to buy any of that expensive stuff. He doesn't need it." Junmyeon chided, a frown etched across his face.

"Whatever, it would be rude NOT to dress him in these clothes. He's TOO perfect for these RAGS you call clothes."

Junmyeon sighed. "That's not true, stop saying that,Tao."

Tao let out a scandalized gasp. " _Gege!"_

 _"_ Long lashes, beautiful eyes, thick, luscious black hair. He's _perfect_!" Luhan cooed.

"I agree!" Minseok chimed, waving his raised hand back and forth.

Scoffing, Junmyeon turned to face Yixing. "What do you think, honey?" He asked.

Flashing his dimpled smile, Yixing leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Junmyeon's lips.

"Our baby boy _is_ perfect." He whispered, pecking Junmyeon's smiling lips repeatedly.

Smiling, Minseok looked over to Luhan who was solemnly watching the seemingly happy couple with furrowed brows.

"What's the matter, Lu?" He whispered, gently placing a hand on his lover's knee.

"I thought Yixing said that they were expecting two?" The doe-eyed male questioned, looking genuinely confused.

Minseok froze immediately. "...let's not talk about that here" He murmured, checking to see if the couple overheard their conversation.

Luhan seemed persistent in figuring out the truth. "But I'm curious, Minnie. Did he miscarry?"

Minseok shushed him almost immediately "Shh! We'll talk about it later, okay? Please don't speak of this to anyone." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss the pout away from Luhan's lips.

"...Okay."


	7. Something Strange.

_** Kyung Hee University, Seoul, South Korea ** _

 

"Oi! Kim Suho! Mr. Fashionista Wu seeks your attention in the art room!" Baekhyun singsonged as he strutted into the library. Junmyeon cringed. Just the mere mentioning of the taller male made his skin crawl in slight disgust.

"What did he say?" He asked, already having the slightest idea of what his sassy best friend was about to say. 

Baekhyun's lips quirked mischievously. Oh boy, here we go. "He said and I quote and repeat: Tell Mr. _Kim Suho_ that I want to see his perky ass bending over this table _and_ giving me lessons A-S-A-P."

The smaller male groaned as he picked up his messenger bag, trying not to flush pink at the provocative look his best friend was currently giving him. "Seriously? What's with this guy and my ass? Why did he request for me to help him when he obviously doesn't need it?"

Scoffing, the sassy male sat on the edge of the table, casting the smaller male a naughty glance. "Isn't it quite _obvious_ , hyung? He. Wants. You." He spat, forcefully smacking the smaller's ass while cracking a shit-eating grin. 

Junmyeon almost choked on his own spit. "Ouch! Stop! That isn't true. I already told you both that I'm not interested." He hissed, stamping his foot like a child.

"What're you not interested in, _Suho_?" Minseok asked as he walked into the library, his feline eyes narrowed into slits.

" _Suho?_ You know about Wu's little pet name for our dear Junmyeonnie, too?" Baekhyun asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Ugh! Not you too, Minseok. Can you guys _please_ stop calling me that?!" The smaller male screeched.

Rolling his eyes, Minseok leaned against the table and crossed his arms. "Some tall guy came up to me and asked for _Kim Suho_. I didn't know who the hell he was talking about until he whipped out his phone and showed me a _picture_ of _you,_ Junmyeon." The dumpling male spat, staring accusingly at the smaller male.

"He has a picture of Junmyeon?!" Baekhyun gasped, eyes widening with disbelief written clearly across his face.

Junmyeon's jaw went slack as he stared at Minseok with bulging eyes. _A fucking picture_?! That was the last straw.

"Fucking creep. I'm gonna have a word with him." The smaller male growled, shoving past his best friend.

Baekhyun wasted no time in grabbing Minseok's hand, dragging the dumpling male along as they struggled to keep up with Junmyeon's angry strides.

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

Meanwhile, Yifan, Luhan, Chanyeol, & Zitao were all huddled at their table in the corner of the cafeteria, relentlessly teasing Chanyeol because of his crush on Baekhyun.

"C'mon Yeol, you're seriously afraid of talking to Baekhyun? I honestly don't see the problem here." Kris mumbled, elbowing the big-eared male in his side.

The other two males hummed in agreement.

"He's right, you know?" Luhan chirped. "I've know Baek for several years now, he's really the most easy-going guy I've ever met."

"And carefree, too!" Zitao chimed.

Chanyeol sighed apprehensively as he picked at the loose thread fraying on the sleeves of his blazer. "I don't know, guys. I'm just really afraid that he'll reject me."

Kris faked a gasp. "Say what, now?!" He screeched in English. "Who would reject a total stud like you?" His friends looked at him confusedly. "Why would Baekhyun reject you?" He repeated in Korean.

The big-eared male shrugged. "There isn't a reason for him to like me back. I mean, look at me. My ears stick out, my eyes are beady, I'm freakishly tall, and my voice is too deep- OW! Why did you hit me?!" He hissed, glaring at Zitao as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Because every single thing that you just said is absolute bullshit, and you know it." The panda seethed. Luhan nodded his head in agreement.

"Taozi is right." The doe-eyed male murmured. "You're really charming and handsome, Chanyeol. I bet the whole student population here would agree, and that includes Byun Baekhyun."

"Speaking of Byun Baekhyun, there he is over there." The panda whispered, pointing towards the cafeteria entrance.

"And he's got Minnie!" Luhan squealed, eyes sparkling with unconcealed love and adoration for the dumpling male.

"And Kim Suho!" Kris suddenly shouted, instantly drawing the said male's attention.

Chanyeol's beady eyes widened (as if they could get any wider) in slight horror as he watch the man of his dreams (literally) strut his way towards their table. Kris chuckled lightheartedly as he ruffled Chanyeol's hair.

"Now's your chance. Talk to em', champ." Kris whispered, flashing a brief smile at the three males approaching their table.

Junmyeon was the first to approach the table with Baekhyun and Minseok appearing seconds later. "Hi guys, what's up? Kris, can I speak with you for a few moments?" He hissed, eyes narrowing in the giant's direction.

"Hi hyungs!" Said Zitao, flashing his hyungs his rare, dazzling smile.

"Hey Junmyeonnie, Baekhyunnie, Minnie!" Luhan squealed, gathering the dumpling male in his arms and covering his cheeks with kisses.

"Hello bitches! The queen has arrived!" Baekhyun yelled flamboyantly. "Move giant!" He screeched, yanking Kris out of his seat and plunking down right next to the now frozen Chanyeol.

Uncaring about being manhandled by the sassy male, Kris followed Junmyeon towards the cafeteria entrance. He couldn't stop his eyes from scanning the Korean male from head to toe.

Heavy gaze stopping to ogle the smaller's pert bottom. The black slacks seem to fit rather snug against the firm, rounded mounds of flesh and his mouth watered at the thought of sinking his teeth into them.

Their friends watched silently as the two males made their way out of the cafeteria. Zitao was the first to break the silence. "So what's going on between Junmyeon and Kris hyung?" He asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Minseok hummed, agreeing with Zitao's question. "I would like to know, too."

Baekhyun cleared his throat obnoxiously. "Well~..." He singsonged. "It seems as if your best friend has a fetish for Junmyeon's _ass_ and gets a kick out of calling him Suho."

"More like an _obsession_." The dumpling male droned. "I mean, who carries around a _photo_ of someone they barely know?" He says, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He can't really stand the guy for reasons unknown to everyone else.

The other three males gasped.

"He has a photo of Junmyeon?" - Luhan

"A photo? What?!" - Chanyeol

"How does one even _get_ a photo of someone that's basically a _complete stranger_?" - Zitao

"Exactly! Since when shit like this was okay?!" Minseok howled, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"I don't know, man. That's some strange shit right there." Chanyeol mumbled, completely aware of the sassy male's burning gaze right beside him.

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

After making sure that they were a safe distance from the cafeteria and any nosey students that could be lurking nearby, Junmyeon faced Kris with a scowl etched on his face.

"This needs to stop, Kris. I already told you countless times that I'm not interested in you or anyone for that matter." The smaller male hissed. Kris scoffed, dramatically placing his hand over his heart.

"Ouch! That was a burning dagger straight to the heart, Suho." He whined, pushing out his bottom lip slightly.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. "I don't have the time, nor the patience for this bullshit, Mr. Wu." He hissed while gritting his teeth. "And stop fucking calling me that for crying out loud!"

Kris chucked darkly, all playfulness disappearing completely. "No." He said simply, stepping closer towards the fuming male.

" _No_? No?! Yes! _Yes the fuck you will_! And you will start _today_! Or else!" The Korean male seethed, his hands balling into fists. He would not cower under the towering male before him. He was sick of his shit. Fuck this delusional asshole!

Kris took another step forward, completely invading the smaller male's personal space. "Or else what, _Suho_?" His voice dropped a few octaves lower, a wild, almost _possessive_ glint sheening his eyes.

A white hot flash of anger shot through the smaller male, his delicate fingers curling into fists immediately.

Ignoring the warning sirens blaring in the depths of his mind,

 he drew his arm back..

and swung his right arm forward...

smashing his fist...

right into Kris' nose...

reveling in the satisfying sound of _cracking bones_...

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

** Seoul, South Korea |Sum Café **

"So you're telling me that you _punched_ Kris in his nose?"

"Yes, I did."

"And what did he do?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Wow..."

"Mhm."

"... _Kris Wu_?"

"Yes."

"Didn't react nor retaliate to _you_ punching him in the nose?"

"Exactly."

"Interesting."

"I guess."

"...He must have really wanted some ass."

"Stop it."

"Now, I really want some ass."

" _Seriously_?"

"Oh my _gawd_ Junmyeon, the things your ass _do_ to me!"

" _Baekhyun_!"

"Okay! Okay. So, tell me what happened after that."

"Well..."

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

 

_ **Kyung Hee University** _

After the incident between Junmyeon and Kris, the taller of the two started pestering the Korean male even _more_ then before. From notes in his locker, to goody bags on his desk, messages left on his phone, and random kids coming up to him.

One of their professors even _begged_ the smaller male to give Kris a chance, because every day he would ask "Did you talk to Suho?" And it was driving him insane.

One day, Kris strutted into the library sporting his rare, dazzling smile as he approached Junmyeon. He completely disregarded the student that was silently gaping beside him as he slid a white box across the table, silently urging the younger to take it.

"What's this?" Said the smaller male, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I booked reservations at this really nice restaurant on the outskirts of Seoul at around 7pm." The taller male let out, leaning back arrogantly in his chair. Junmyeon stared vacantly at the giant, face void of any emotion.

"And what is _this_?" He asked, slightly vexed by the taller male's cocky attitude.

" _That_ is what _you_ will be wearing once I reach your doorstep around 6:25 this evening." Said Kris with a grave expression on his face.

"Well, _I'm_ not-" Before Junmyeon could finish his sentence, the taller male was already a few steps away from the library exit.

"See you at _6:25 P.M_!" Kris yelled, flashing a gummy smile as he vamoosed out of the library.

 

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

"Wow."

"What?"

"He was _really_ _persistant_."

"He really was."

"And listen to you, playing hard to get. I'm so proud of you!"

"I wasn't playing hard to get. I really couldn't stand the guy!"

"Oh, please. Kris was fucking _hot_! You were playing hard to get!"

"Please shut up."

"Ugh, fine. So what was in the white box?"

"A [Giorgio Armani](http://www.neimanmarcus.com/Giorgio-Armani-Soft-Basic-Two-Piece-Suit-Black/prod196480222/p.prod?ecid=NMCS__GooglePLA&utm_medium=CSE&utm_source=NMCS__GooglePLA) suit, and a pair of [Edward Green Inverness Wingtip Bals](http://www.brooksbrothers.com/Edward-Green-Inverness-Wingtip-Bals/MH00060_____DKBR_12___E___,default,pd.html?src=googleshopping&cmp=ppc_us_GG_pla_AllProducts&gclid=CjwKEAjwoLfHBRD_jLW93remyAQSJABIygGpf6JqItojdm-u2U9zzjm0ITTm61sOkuaNyuITQPytCxoC0J7w_wcB) dress shoes."

"GIORGIO ARMANI?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT SHIT COSTS?!"

"Calm down! People are starting to stare!"

"Oh. Well, whatever. But GIORGIO ARMANI?!"

"Shh! Yes! It was a Giorgio Armani suit."

"Did you wear it? Do you still have it?"

"Yes, and no."

"WHAT?! WHAT DID Y-"

"Shh!!"

"What did you do with it?"

"I gave it away."

"YOU GAVE THE SUIT AWAY?!"

"/sighs/"

"YOU COULD HAVE SOLD IT!"

"I didn't want to."

"BUT IT'S GIORGIO ARMANI!"

"I KNOW!"

"Shame on you!"

"Can we stop talking about this, please?"

"Okay. Fine. I won't talk about it anymore, but just know that I am disappointed."

"Thank you."

"..."

"..."

"...A _Giorgio Armani_ suit."

" _Baekhyun_!"

"Okay! Okay, sorry. So tell me how the date went."

"Oh God ..."

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

**_ Yeouido Park Centre, Seoul- Junmyeon's Apartment _ **

 

Junmyeon was really contemplating his decision to go on a date with the strange male. He was slightly wary of the guy, and he was hoping that there wasn't any malicious intentions behind his sudden increase in interest.

If only he knew.

By the time he was fully dressed, there was a knock at his door. He opened the door to see none other than Kris Wu himself, looking (unadmitedly) _delicious_ , sporting a [Louis Vuitton](http://au.louisvuitton.com/eng-au/men/ready-to-wear/suits/_/N-pcgcr1) suit while holding a bouquet of [yellow tulips](http://www.bunchesdirect.com/components/com_virtuemart/shop_image/product/Classic-Yellow-Tulip-Bridesmaid-Bouquet.jpg).

"Good evening, Kim Suho. Here, these are for you." Kris murmured as he handed Junmyeon the flowers, his deep voice sending chills down his spine. He waited patiently for the smaller male to place the tulips in a vase and lock down his apartment.

And then they were off-

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

" _Wait_ _a minute_ , _wait a minute_."

"What?"

"Rewind that last part for me."

"Which part?"

"He said _what_? He gave you _what_?"

"He said 'Good evening, Kim Suho. Here, these are for you.' and he handed me yellow tulips."

"Yellow tulips?! Homeboy was really trying!"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what yellow tulips mean?"

"Not really?"

"It has more than one meaning, but the one that sticks out to me the most is 'hopeless love'."

"Hopeless love? Huh..."

"Oh boy, the irony!"

"Hm."

"He tried, though."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But he didn't succeed."

"Thank goodness for that."

"He could still get it, though."

"Oh my- are you serious right now?"

"C'mon, Myeon! If Kris Wu would've showed up at my doorstep with flowers after giving me a _Giorgio Armani_ suit, my boxers would've been on the floor in an instant!"

"Oh my _God_! You're unbelievable."

"I would've been like, cancel that reservation and fuck me, _please_."

" _Baekhyun_!"

"Okay, okay! Please continue."

"Alright..."

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

 

**The Timber House Park Hyatt** ** Seoul|Gangnam-gu ** ** , Seoul, South Korea **

 

Upon entering the 5-star restaurant, Junmyeon's jaw went completely slack. Despite all of the fancy restaurants his parents have dragged him to, none of them compared to the [exquisite ](http://www.seoul.park.hyattrestaurants.com/d/timberhouse/media/Optimized/__thumbs_980_570_crop/The_Timber_House_Tables_1.jpg)[interior](http://www.seoul.park.hyattrestaurants.com/d/timberhouse/media/Optimized/__thumbs_790_515_crop/The_Timber_House__SushiSakeSoju_Bar44a075.jpg) design.

His eyes sparkled as they scanned over the seemingly endless supply of books that donned one of the walls in the [lounging area](https://images.oyster.com/photos/timberhouse--v7719580-720.jpg). It was as if he was lost in his own world, completely forgetting why or how he was there in the first place.

Kris stood behind him and watched him closely. Taking in the smaller male's reaction and silently praising himself for all of his hard work on gathering personal information about his target.

The two sat and ate quietly at first, Kris working up the courage to start a conversation while Junmyeon silently hoped for a chance to look at the restaurant's book selection.

Kris awkwardly cleared his throat as he reached over to grab Junmyeon's hand. The smaller male had to restrain himself from jerking his hand back so rudely.

"So um, I'm sure you're wondering... why I asked you to come here." He murmured, voice wavering slightly. Junmyeon couldn't help the scoff that escaped his pink lips.

" _First of all_ , you came up to me _telling_ me to be ready by 6:25pm because _you_ booked a reservation at this really fancy restuarant-"

"Yeah, but I-"

" _Then_ , you left me sitting in the library with a _Giorgio Armani_ suit and an expensive pair of shoes. I can't even _begin_ to imagine the overall price-"

"It wasn't really much, I only paid-"

"Lastly, you showed up at my house wearing a Louis Vuitton suit while carrying a bouquet of yellow tulips. Yeah, you totally asked me to come here." The smaller male droned while rolling his eyes-

 

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

"Can you just sum up the whole event without leaving out any important details?"

"/glares/"

"Go on."

"The place was wonderful."

"And the date itself?"

"It was horrible."

"Cringy?"

"You have no idea."

"Well alright then. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, it's almost Sehun and Yixing's nap time."

"Yixing has a nap time? Seriously?"

"Yeah, he does. He's always tired from working, so he has to build up enough energy to tackle the next day."

"Tackle the next day, huh?"

"...Yeah."

"Ah, I see."

"..."

"You sure it's not because he has to build up the energy to tackle that ass?"

"/sighs/"

"Oh? So you're not gonna shout my name this time?"

"I don't have the patience, nor do I have the energy to deal with you. I'm done."

"I see. You have to build up enough energy to shout Yixing's name all night long!"

" _Baekhyun!_ "

"Okay! Okay!"

 

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

 

You gotta love Byun Baekhyun...

 


End file.
